Ron Weasley
Ron Weasley (born 1980) is the best friend of Harry Potter and co-manager of popular joke shop Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes.Bloomsbury Live Chat, 30 July 2007 - via Accio Quote He is married to Hermione Granger and has two children: Rose and Hugo.Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows - Epilogue (Nineteen Years Later) Since his first year at Hogwarts, he has accompanied his friends on a number of dangerous adventures, eventually leading to the defeat of Lord Voldemort. Ron was an important participant in the Battle of Hogwarts and responsible for the destruction of one of Voldemort's Horcruxes.Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows - Chapter 19 (The Silver Doe) Biography Childhood Ron was born to Arthur and Molly Weasley on 1 March 1980. He grew up the sixth of seventh children, and often felt overshadowed by his other siblings. Ron was the youngest son, and, due to his family's lack of wealth, frequently received hand-me-downs. Despite this, he lived a relatively idyllic childhood in the Burrow, and his family was always extremely tight-knit, even if they sometimes bickered. Years at Hogwarts (1991-97) First year (1991-92) Ron boarded the Hogwarts Express to start Hogwarts on 1 September 1991. Aboard the train, he immediately befriended Harry Potter, and also met Hermione Granger, Neville Longbottom and Draco Malfoy.Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone - Chapter 6 (The Journey From Platform Nine and Three-Quarters) He took an instant dislike to Malfoy, and found Hermione irritating. Ron was sorted into Gryffindor during the Sorting Ceremony alongside Harry, Hermione and Neville.Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone - Chapter 7 (The Sorting Hat) He started classes the next day, and met Rubeus Hagrid, the Hogwarts gamekeeper.Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone - Chapter 8 (The Potions Master) Ron and Harry's enmity with Malfoy grew as they decided to participate in a wizards' duel at midnight in the trophy room. Hermione and Neville, who had been shut out of Gryffindor Tower, reluctantly tagged along, only to discover that Malfoy had set them up to be caught by Filch. They ran away, unknowingly reaching the forbidden third floor corridor, and discovered the three-headed dog hidden within: Fluffy.Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone - Chapter 9 (The Midnight Duel) Ron's relationship with Hermione decreased rapidly after this incident. Things came to a head after a Charms lesson one day, when Ron insulted Hermione after a particularly frustrating time spent as her partner. She overheard, and ran off to the girls' bathroom to cry. At the Halloween feast later that evening, it was revealed that a troll had broken into the castle. Ron and Harry set off in search of Hermione to warn her, knowing that she was unaware of the troll's presence. They came across the troll and locked it in a room, before realising that it was now trapped in the girls' bathroom with Hermione. They charged in and fought the troll, and Ron used the Levitation Charm he had struggled with earlier that day to knock it out. When the teachers arrived, Hermione covered for Harry and Ron, and from that moment on, they were friends.Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone - Chapter 10 (Halloween) Ron spent Christmas at Hogwarts with Harry and his brothers. That holiday, Harry discovered the Mirror of Erised, and dragged Ron along to see it. Ron saw himself as Head Boy and Quidditch Captain, holding both the House and Quidditch Cups.Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone - Chapter 12 (The Mirror of Erised) He became embroiled in the mystery of the Philosopher's Stone, as they realised it was being hidden at Hogwarts and that Voldemort was after it. Ron accompanied Harry and Hermione through the trapdoor on the third floor in order to prevent him from getting it. They underwent a series of challenges, and Ron's expertise at wizard chess proved extremely useful when they came up against a life-size enchanted chess set. Ron directed them to victory, but sacrificed himself so Harry and Hermione could get through.Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone - Chapter 16 (Through the Trapdoor) He was knocked out, and Hermione later took him to the hospital wing. Once Voldemort was defeated, Ron was awarded 50 house points for his role in their adventure, contributing to Gryffindor's House Cup victory.Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone - Chapter 17 (The Man With Two Faces) Second year (1992-93) As Harry didn't answer Ron's letters over the summer holidays, he went to rescue him from Privet Drive with Fred and George in his father's flying Ford Anglia. They took him to the Burrow, where they got into a lot of trouble with their mother for the journey.Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets - Chapter 3 (The Burrow) Harry then stayed there with Ron for the remainder of the holiday. They got their school supplies from Diagon Alley, where they met up with Hermione, and found out that their new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher was Gilderoy Lockhart, who Ron took an instant disliking to.Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets - Chapter 4 (At Flourish and Blotts) When they went to King's Cross, however, the barrier to Platform Nine and Three-Quarters was sealed, so they stole the Ford Anglia and flew to Hogwarts. They crashed the car into the Whomping Willow and Ron's wand was broken.Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets - Chapter 5 (The Whomping Willow) They both got into a lot of trouble for this stunt, and Ron received a Howler from Mrs Weasley.Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets - Chapter 6 (Gilderoy Lockhart) Ron had a lot of trouble casting spells after this, as his wand kept malfunctioning. At the Gryffindor Quidditch practice, he attempted to curse Malfoy for calling Hermione a mudblood, but the spell backfired and resulted in Ron vomiting slugs.Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets - Chapter 7 (Mudbloods and Murmurs) At Halloween, he, Harry and Hermione attended Nearly Headless Nick's 500th deathday party. As they left, they encountered a message written on the wall in blood stating that the Chamber of Secrets had been opened by the Heir of Slytherin.Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets - Chapter 8(The Deathday Party) Following this, Muggle-born students kept getting attacked by the mysterious beast within the Chamber, resulting in their petrification. Ron, Harry and Hermione suspected Malfoy was the culprit, and decided to brew Polyjuice Potion so they could assume the appearance of three Slytherin students and sneak into the Slytherin common room to interrogate him.Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets - Chapter 9 (The Writing on the Wall) Ron and Harry became Crabbe and Goyle respectively, but Hermione was unable to join them, as she had accidently used cat hair and thus assumed the appearance of a cat. They discovered that Malfoy was not the Heir of Slytherin, although Ron was delighted to find out the location of a secret chamber in Malfoy Manor.Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets - Chapter 12 (Polyjuice Potion) Sometime after this, Hermione was also petrified and Hagrid was arrested as the main suspect.Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets - Chapter 14 (Cornelius Fudge) Obeying a message Hagrid left them, Ron and Harry followed the spiders into the Forbidden Forest (to Ron's great reluctance, as he was afraid of spiders). They ended up in an Acromantula nest, where they met Aragog, who told them Hagrid was innocent. They barely escaped with their lives, but did manage to work out that original victim of Slytherin's monster was Moaning Myrtle.Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets - Chapter 15 (Aragog) After visiting Hermione in the hospital wing, they found a torn out library book page in her hand which indicated that the monster was a basilisk. However, they then discovered that Ron's sister Ginny had been taken into the Chamber. Having realised that the entrance to the Chamber was in the girls' bathroom, they decided to go down after her, dragging Lockhart with them. Lockhart, who was determined not to go in, attempted to wipe their memories with Ron's wand, but the spell backfired and he obliviated himself instead. The spell brought down a pile of rocks, which prevented Ron from proceeding onward, and Harry was forced to go on alone while Ron stayed behind.Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets - Chapter 16 (The Chamber of Secrets) Harry managed to save Ginny, kill the basilisk and defeat the Heir, who was revealed to be Tom Riddle.Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets - Chapter 17 (The Heir of Slytherin) They returned to Dumbledore's office and both Ron and Harry were awarded Special Awards for Services to the School and 200 points apiece.Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets - Chapter 18 (Dobby's Reward) Third year (1993-94) The summer before his third year, Ron's father won the Daily Prophet Grand Prize Galleon Draw, and they spent the money on a holiday to visit Bill in Egypt.Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban - Chapter 1 (Owl Post) They returned the last week of the holiday, and went to Diagon Alley the day before the start of term, where Ron met up with Harry and Hermione.Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban - Chapter 4 (The Leaky Cauldron) They went back to Hogwarts on the train the next day, getting attacked by a Dementor in the process (Dementors were stationed outside the castle to guard against the convicted mass murderer, Sirius Black).Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban - Chapter 5 (The Dementor) Ron began two new subjects that year: Divination and Care of Magical Creatures.Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban - Chapter 6 (Talons and Tea Leaves) Meanwhile, he started to grow suspicious of Hermione's overpopulated timetable, and faced off against a boggart in his first lesson with new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, Remus Lupin.Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban - Chapter 7 (The Boggart in the Wardrobe) His relationship with Hermione also started to grow tense due to the fact that her new cat, Crookshanks, was always trying to attack Ron's rat, Scabbers.Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban - Chapter 8 (Flight of the Fat Lady) Shortly before Christmas, Harry snuck into Hogsmeade to join Ron and Hermione, and they overheard that Sirius Black, who was after Harry, had betrayed his parents to Voldemort.Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban - Chapter 10 (The Marauder's Map) Ron and Harry both fell out with Hermione over Christmas, as Harry had anonymously received a Firebolt and Hermione had reported it to Professor McGonagall, believing it to be from Sirius Black, and resulting in its confiscation. Although it was eventually returned, things became worse when Scabbers went missing, and all evidence pointed towards Crookshanks being the culprit.Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban - Chapter 12 (The Patronus) A few days later, Sirius Black broke into Gryffindor Tower when everyone was asleep, and slashed the curtains of Ron's bed, who screamed and alerted everyone to his presence.Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban - Chapter 13 (Gryffindor versus Ravenclaw) Ron eventually made up with Hermione when he found out that Hagrid's hippogriff, Buckbeak, who had attacked Draco Malfoy earlier that year, had been sentenced to death. He vowed to help Hermione with the appeal,Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban - Chapter 15 (The Quidditch Final) but it was unsuccessful, and Buckbeak was seemingly executed.Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban - Chapter 16 (Professor Trelawney's Prediction) Meanwhile, as they were at Hagrid's, Scabbers resurfaced, and Ron chased after him as he tried to run away. However, he and Scabbers were dragged by a giant black dog down into a secret passageway beneath the Whomping Willow. Ron's leg was broken because of this. Harry and Hermione went after him, and the dog was revealed to be Sirius Black, who was an Animagus.Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban - Chapter 17 (Cat, Rat and Dog) Then, Lupin showed up, and the two of them explained that Scabbers was actually an Animagus by the name of Peter Pettigrew, and that it was him who betrayed the Potters to Voldemort. Sirius was, in fact, innocent of all crimes.Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban - Chapter 19 (The Servant of Lord Voldemort) They prepared to take Pettigrew back to the castle, but it was a full moon, and Lupin, who was a werewolf, transformed, enabling him to escape. Snape, who had followed them, brought them all back to the hospital wing, and Sirius was sentenced to the Dementor's Kiss. Harry and Hermione travelled back in time to save both Sirius and Buckbeak using Hermione's time-turner (which she had been using to get to classes all year), but Ron was unable to join them due to his injuries.Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban - Chapter 21 (Hermione's Secret) Once on the run, Sirius sent Ron an owl to replace his old pet.Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban - Chapter 22 (Owl Post Again) Fourth year (1994-95) Harry had a nightmare and Hermione came here at the burrow. They even watched the national quidditch team and then they went to Hogwarts. Nigel Wolpert gave him the dresses and Ron offered them to Ginny. He even dated Padma Patil at the ball. Fifth year (1995-96) Description here. Sixth year (1996-97) Description here. Fight against Voldemort (1997-98) Description here. Horcrux hunt Description here. Battle of Hogwarts Description here. Later life After the Battle of Hogwarts, Ron did not go back to school to take his N.E.W.T.s, but instead helped clean up the Ministry.Transcript of Part 1 of Pottercast's JK Rowling Interview - The Leaky Cauldron, 23 December 2007 He became an Auror alongside Harry, but left after two years to join his brother George at Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes, taking Fred's place as co-manager.Dumbledore's Army Reunites at the Quidditch World Cup - Pottermore He married Hermione and had two children, Rose and Hugo. He attended the final of the 2014 Quidditch World Cup with his family, and stayed in the VIP section of the campsite with the rest of Dumbledore's Army. He supported Brazil during the final.Quidditch World Cup Final - Pottermore Appearance Like the rest of his family, Ron has bright red hair and freckles. He is tall and lanky and has a long nose. He also has big hands and feet. By the age of 34, his hair appeared to be 'thinning slightly'. Personality Description here. Skills and abilities Description here. Notable possessions *Deluminator - Ron was left the Deluminator by Albus Dumbledore in his will Trivia *Ron's favourite Quidditch team is the Chudley Cannons, despite their lack of skill. *He reads The Adventures of Martin Miggs, the Mad Muggle. Appearances * * * * * * * * * * See also *Ron Weasley/Quotes *Weasley family References External links * Category:1980 births Category:1991-1998 cohort Category:20th century wizards Category:21st century wizards Category:Battle of Hogwarts participants Category:British people Category:Diagon Alley workers Category:Dumbledore's Army Category:Gryffindor students Category:Keepers Category:Prefects Category:Pure-bloods Category:Weasley family